My Life Would Suck Without You
by Hedgehogs5428
Summary: Just a series of Peddie-filled one-shots! There will be some fluff, some angst, some protectiveness, some jealousy, and even some laughs. Anything and everything Peddie. Rated T just incase!
1. Chapter 1

Eddie POV

"Ugh, I'm so hungry!" I whine.

"And?" My oh-so-caring redheaded girlfriend asks, not even looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"I want food!" I whine again.

"I have an idea, why don't you go to the kitchen and get some food then?" Patricia suggests while rolling her eyes as she flips a page in her magazine.

"Because I'm lazy and I have a beautiful girlfriend who will get up and get the food for me." I try.

"Fine, but only because I'm sick of your whining." She says as she closes the magazine, gets up from my bed and heads for the kitchen.

Third Person POV

Patricia heads to the kitchen to get Eddie a snack when Rufus Zeno hides behind the door as he hears someone coming. Patricia mutters something about her lazy idiotic boyfriend when she feels a hand cover her mouth.

"Hello Patricia, remember me?" He smiles.

Patricia gasps and attempts to kick back at Rufus to get free.

"No no no, none of that." He attempts to get a better hold on her when he hears a teenaged boy yell, "Yacker what's taking so long!"

"Eddie!" Patricia yells instinctively.

Rufus widens his eyes as he hears someone scramble to get into the kitchen.

"Yacker! What's going on? Are you okay? Why did you yell my name?" The American interrogates his girlfriend as he runs into the kitchen. When he finally comes into the kitchen he sees his girlfriend and an unfamiliar man standing on the other side of the counter.

"Who are you?" Eddie nearly growls protectively at the suspicious looking man who currently has a very tight grip on his girlfriend's arm.

"Why hello. I'm Patricia's uncle, Renee Zeldman." The man responds while holding one hand out to Eddie to shake his hand, but keeping his other hand firmly on Patricia's arm.

"Uh huh, so what're you doing here?" Eddie asks, still suspicious of the man.

"Well Patricia's aunt just died and they were just so close when Patricia was young so I wanted to take her up to where we live so that she can attend the funeral." He explains.

"That's weird Patricia, you told me that you didn't have any aunts. Just a few uncles." Eddie says not buying Rufus' story at all.

Patricia just looks at Eddie with wide, pleading eyes.

"Well you know Patricia, always trying to keep secrets." Rufus laughs nervously. "I think it's about time we go though, don't you Patricia?"

"No. No, I'm not going." Patricia begins to panic, not wanting to be kidnapped again.

"Would it make you a little more comfortable if we brought Eddie along with us?" Rufus asked.

"No, leave him out of this." The redhead responds through gritted teeth.

"No, I'm not letting you go. She's staying here with me." Eddie takes Patricia's other hand and begins to pull her towards him.

"Fine." Rufus surrenders, knowing that he won't get what he wants while Eddie's around. "I'll see you soon Patricia." Rufus offers the young couple a folksy smile as he releases Patricia's arm and slowly walks out the door.

Eddie POV

"What just happened?" I ask as I pull Patricia closer, giving her a tight hug.

"He tried to do it again. He was gonna take me. And he's coming back for me. Didn't you hear him? He said he's coming back for me! I don't want to go back!" Patricia panic as tears well up in her eyes.

"Hey, slow down. You're safe. You're with me. I'm not going to let anyone take you. But you need to explain to me what that was all about! Who was that guy? Why did he want you?" I rub circles on her back, trying to calm her while trying to control my anger at the stranger. How could anyone want to hurt my Yacker?

"It's kind of a long story." She sniffs.

"I got time." I smile reassuringly as I sit us down on the couch.

Then she explains everything. About how Joy was missing, how she first thought Rufus was a ghost, how she had nightmares everytime she went to sleep for months, how she began to trust him, then how he finally kidnapped her, how she escaped, and how she found his obituary during the summer.

"Oh my god." I mutter in shock at the end of her long story.

"Yeah well..." She trails off not knowing what to say.

"I'm gonna kill him." I nod my head definitely.

"No you're not, don't be stupid." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Yes I am, then you'll really know that he's dead. I'm not letting him ever touch you again. God he was in the house. He was touching you! If I hadn't known that he was lying he would've taken you and it would've been all my fault!" I ramble anxiously.

"You're such a doofus!" She chuckles, "Do you even hear yourself right now? I _would've_ been taken, it _would've _been all your fault. It didn't happen so stop fretting over it! I'm fine for now."

"Yeah and you're staying that way! You can't leave me Yacker, I care too much about you." I take her hands in mine.

"You're such a sap." She rolls her eyes at me as she smiles at me.

"I'm being serious! You'e mine, no one is going to take you away from me." I insist.

"Ever?" She questions as she rests her head on my chest.

I kiss her forehead lovingly, "_Ever._"

**Whaddya think? I might turn this into a series of one-shots but I'm not sure so review and tell me what you think I should do! If you want me to do a series of one-shots then leave me some prompts! I've seen this done so many times, but I'd love to give it a try! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Captured

**Normally it will really just be a one-shot, but this happens to go along with the last chapter, enjoy!**

******Prompted By: Neddie24Surviver**

Patricia POV

_"Wow. You really went all out didn't you?" I say to Eddie as I see the entire stage covered in candles and rose petals with a black picnic blanket in the middle with a basket of food._

_"Yeah well, it's been awhile since our last date. You deserve this." He smiles as he reaches out to take my hand._

_I take it and immediately everything spirals out of control. We aren't on the stage at school anymore, I'm in the shed where Rufus had taken me to. And Eddie slowly morphs into Rufus, his eyes changing from their beautiful hazel color to a piercing blue._

_"No, no. Get away from me!" _

I shoot up from the couch, breathing heavily and sweating a little. As I calm my breathing I notice Eddie still sleeping peacefully beside me. I look at the clock and notice that it's just about midnight, Victor must not have noticed them from his position in the hallway. Strange, but I'm not going to argue against it. I realize that there's no way I'm going to fall back asleep so I carefully get off the couch so that I don't wake the Slimeball, and head toward the kitchen for a drink of water.

I noticed that the light was on, but figured either Eddie had gotten a snack earlier or Jerome had come in at some point. Either one wouldn't have bothered to turn off the light, but I certainly wasn't expecting someone to be in the kitchen now. So needless to say when I walked in and felt somone wrap their arms around my waist and a hand cover my mouth I was pretty surprised. At first I wasn't too alarmed, figuring that I had just woken Eddie up when I came in here and he was trying to scare me, but then I heard it.

"Don't make a noise or you _will _regret it."

Rufus. My eyes widen as terror shoots through my body. I nod my head slightly, showing I'll cooperate.

"Good, now just come with me." He whispers.

My body goes numb. I can't move, this man is my single greatest fear. When Sibuna had to go through the tunnels I knew what would be there if I went in, Rufus. I had covered it up by saying I was afraid of feet, not wanting anyone to know my one true weekness. I mean seriously, what normal person would be afraid of feet?

"_Now._" He pushes.

I slowly walk with him, towards the front door. We reach the living room and my eyes are trained on Eddie. _Please wake up, please don't let him take me._

"Mmmm!" I attempt to make a noise through Rufus' hand to wake Eddie, but I am soon silenced by Rufus clenching his other hand on the back of my neck. He grabs firmly, digging his nails into my skin so hard that I'm forced to whimper as we make it out the door. I turn around and see Eddie's eyes flip open as Rufus shuts the door.

Eddie POV

_"Mhm, this has got to be the best hoagie I have ever made." I say to myself as I take another bite of my delicious creation._

_Then I hear it. It's small, but it's enough to make me worried. It was a whimper of pain, it sounded just like Patricia. _

My eyes snap open and I see the front door slam shut. What the? Wait, where's Patricia? She was laying right on my chest when I fell asleep! I jump out of bed and run out the front door. I step outside to see it was pouring rain and it was absolutely freezing. I open the door and grab my jacket quickly and run out toward the road as I put on the jacket.

"Eddie!"

I would know that adorable accent anywhere.

"Patricia!" I yell as I see her being forced into the back of a red van by none other than Rufus Zeno.

"No! Stop!" I scream as I run after the van.

"No! Yacker!" I scream as I run even faster.

"Please." I whisper as I slow down, knowing that I won't be able to catch up with the van.

I failed. I couldn't catch up with the van. I couldn't keep my Yacker safe.

**Okay I think I'm just going to leave this with a sad ending and leave it up to you of how Eddie saves her because I literally just finished a series where Patricia was kidnapped and everyone had to save her so if you really want to read something like that then go read Trapped and Forever&Always! I have decided that I will do the series of one-shots so make sure to leave me a bunch of promts!:D**


	3. Strange Dreams

**Prompted By: Ajluv**

Eddie POV

It must've been about 7:00 in the morning when it happened. I had been woken up by a soft guitar.

"Stop it." I mumble crankily.

Nevertheless, it continues.

"Fabian!" I mumble, my eyes closed stubbornly.

"Bruder bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime. His sister had anudder one she paid it for de lime." I hear someone sing smoothly.

"What the he-" I open my eyes to see what the weird singing is when I see Fabian. He's standing right next to my bed, watching me, and playing his guitar. But that's not even the weird part. He's wearing a grass skirt and a coconut bra.

"She put de lime in de coconut, she drank 'em bot' up  
She put de lime in de coconut, she drank 'em bot' up.  
She put de lime in de coconut, she drank 'em bot' up  
She put de lime in de coconut, she call de doctor, woke 'im up." He continues.

"Oh my god." I mutter. "Uh, Fabian? You can stop now."

"Said Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take?  
I said Doctor, to relieve this belly ache,  
I said Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take?  
I said Doctor, to relieve this belly ache.  
Now lemme get this straight." He continues singing.

"Okay, I'm just gonna get ready for class." I shake my head as I get out of my bed.

When I sit down at the table for breakfast with Alfie and Jerome, everything just gets stranger.

"Okay so then, we cut the tree down right?" Alfie asks Jerome.

"Correct. Then we lure him out to the woods with a trail of pins!" Jerome shouts in awe.

"Genius! Then we'll-"

"Uh Alfie? Jerome?" I interrupt.

The both look up at the same time, look at eachother and say, "You didn't hear anything!" As they race out the door with a plate of bagles.

"You put de lime in de coconut, you drank 'em bot' up,  
You put de lime in de coconut, you drank 'em bot' up,  
You put de lime in de coconut, you drank 'em bot'up,  
You put de lime in de coconut, you call your doctor, woke 'im up." I hear someone singing in the hallway.

"Not again." I mutter as I take a bite of my pancake.

"Fabian you are so hot!" I hear Nina gawking.

Strange, usually Nina's a little more...prude.

"Fabes I love you!" Hearing the familiar nickname I recognize that voice as Joy's.

Isn't she dating Jerry?

"You can't have him, he's mine!" I hear Amber's loud voice shout.

Even weirder, she's dating Alfie again! And she's such a huge supporter of 'Fabina' as she calls it.

"You are the most alluring guy I have ever seen!" I recognize that as Mara due to the fancy word 'alluring.'

Mara's usually _a lot_ more shy and, like Amber, she seemed to be a fan of Nina and Fabian together

"No way! Fabian was mine first! Before Nina and the rest of you even got here!" I hear an all too familiar british yack.

_No. That can't be her! You're crazy. _My voice of reason tells me. Still, it wouldn't hurt to check.

"Said Doctor, ain't there nothing' I can take?  
I said Doctor, to relieve this belly ache.  
I said Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take?  
I said Doctor, to relieve this belly ache," I walk towards the strange singing.

There I see the Anubis girls. All of them. Even _my_ girlfriend. They're all watching Fabian 'perform' in his grass skirt and coconut bra. Except the girls have completely changed the way they wear _their_ uniforms. They all ditched their red jackets and ties completely, tied their white shirts above their belly button with the top four or five buttons undone, they ditched the leggings they normally wear under the skirts, and they all wore black heels.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yell.

Fabian continues playing, not even flinching. He walks over to me as he continues singing.

"You put de lime in de coconut, you drink 'em bot' togedder  
Put de lime in de coconut and you'll feel better,  
Put de lime in de coconut, drink 'em bot' up,  
Put de lime in de coconut and call me in the morning."

"Shut up!" I yell furiously.

I stomp over to Patricia as he continues singing.

"Yacker, what are you doing?" I ask angrily.

"Move! I can't see Fabes when you're standing there!" She yells as she stands on her tip toes to see over my shoulder.

"What is wrong with you? I'm your boyfriend!" I scream.

"Uh no you're not." She says disgustedly.

"What?" I ask, my face in complete shock.

"You. Are not. My boyfriend. Got it?" She says.

"B-but Yacker." My voice cracks.

"Woo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo.  
Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo." I hear Fabian sing.

"Oh my gosh, my favorite part is coming up! Move!" Patricia yells as she shoves me out of the way.

"Brudder bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime,  
His sister had anudder one she paid it for a lime.  
She put de lime in de coconut, she drank 'em bot' up  
She put de lime in de coconut and called de doctor, woke 'im up."

"Fabian I love you!" I hear the girls chorus.

"What is this? There are pins all over the ground!" I hear a young girl's voice.

"Who are-" I cut myself off when I see Victor on the ground picking up a trail of pins leading out the door.

"Uh, Victor?" I ask hesitantly.

No response.

"Victor!" I repeat.

"Who are you talking to?" Victor says in the little girl's voice.

"You." I say confused.

"But I'm not Victor, I'm Sophia." Victor responds.

"Right..." I say as he continues picking up pins out the door.

"Alfie hurry up! We can't roast Sophia without a skewer! Cut down the tree already!" I hear Jerome yell.

"Well _you _need to start the fire!" Alfie responds.

Then there's a sudden shaking.

"Earthquake!" I yell as I run over to Patricia.

"Get down!" I scream as we crouch in the doorway, me hovering over her body to protect her from any falling debris.

"I am not your girlfriend, why are you doing this!" She yells at me.

"I don't care! I love you anyway! And as long as I do, I'm going to protect you!" I scream at her.

I gasp as I shoot out of bed. What the heck just happened?

"Aw you woke up!" I hear a familiar voice laughing hysterically.

"Yacker?" I ask timidly as I remember how she acted in my dream.

My response is her laughing even harder as she falls to the ground, crying of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Did-did you know that you-you talk in your sleep!" She chokes out between fits of laughter.

"What did I say?" I groan remembering the bizarre events from my dream.

"You were singing, a-and talking in a really high pitched girl's voice saying that your name was Sophia, a-and then you were yelling about an earthquake!" She wipes away some of the tears from her eyes only to begin laughing all over again.

"Well maybe if you didn't shake my bed with your laughter I wouldn't have dreamt about an earthquake!" I blame as I watch her roll around on the ground, still laughing. I'm smiling though, glad that my Yacker is mine again.

**I'm sorry that that was so bad! The prompt was to have a ton of really weird things happen then to have Eddie wake up and Patricia make fun of him for talking in his sleep about it. I'm not used to doing really funny and random things so I'm sorry that it was so awful! I promise I'll get better at those though! Anyways, leave me more prompts! I think I only have 2 more on my list! (I go in order by the way) So please leave me more prompts if you want this to be able to continue! Thanks for the great reviews so far, keep it up!:D**

**The song Fabian is singing is Coconut by Harry Nilsson if you were wondering haha**

**And I also pictured Victor's girl voice as Sophia Lucia's voice so if you were curious just find a video of her talking, her voice is so cute lol**


	4. Favorites

**Prompted By: Sarvaniluvsbooks**

* * *

Patricia POV

"Maybe you're just the next best twin!"

_Ouch_

_"_Wait, Patricia, I-I didn't"

"Didn't what? Mean to confess that I'm just second best? Well guess what? That's nothing new to me! That's what I've been told my whole life, thanks for reminding me!" I shoot him a deadly glare before grabbing my bag and darting out of the classroom and to the clearing in the woods.

Eddie POV

I watch as Patricia runs out of the classroom, her auburn hair whipping around behind her.

"You idiot!" Joy yells as she smacks my arm.

For once I have no response, I am an idiot. How could I have been so stupid?

"Patricia!" I yell as I begin to race after her, leaving my stuff in the classroom.

"Patricia wait!" I yell. I stop running once outside of the school, she's nowhere in sight and it's raining buckets. Fantastic.

"Yacker!" I shout as I start toward Anubis House, deciding to search there first.

I'm almost back to the house when I hear something. It sounds almost like someone crying. _Patricia!_ I realize as I stray from the path to the house and head into the woods.

"Yacker? Are you in here?" I holler as I wonder around aimlessly. I had no idea where I was going, I've never been in these woods before. Then I hear the cries get louder so I decide to just follow the pitiful sound and hope it led me to Patricia.

"Yacker." I say quietly as I see her. She's sitting on the ground right in front of a fallen tree, sobbing into her knees. I slowly approach her and crouch down next to her.

"I'm so sorry." I say sincerely.

"Leave me alone." She mutters.

"No, I'm not leaving until we make this right. I shouldn't have said that, it was so stupid. You've told me how sensitive you are about Piper and I-"

"You went ahead and said it anyway. Everyone in my life has always compared Piper and I. My parents, my uncles, the kids from my old school that Piper and I had both gone to. She was the one with all of the friends back then, I sat alone at the lunch table while everyone else fought over who would sit with picture-perfect Piper. That's why I didn't tell anyone here that I had a twin! Joy only knew because she's been to my house before." She said as she brought her head out of her knees and looked at me. Her beautiful blue eyes were clouded with tears.

"I know, you told me all of this before." I lower my eyes unable to stand seeing her so hurt, especially when it was all my fault.

"I know, but you clearly didn't pay any attention or you would have known not to say that. I thought you were different, I suppose I was wrong, as always."

"No, don't say that. I am so so so unbelieveably sorry! Please forgive me." I beg, my voice cracking as I try to hold in tears of my own.

"I don't know if I can Eddie." She shakes her head as she gets up off the ground.

"No, please don't go." I grab onto her hand as I hear a loud boom of thunder.

"Eddie stop, just leave me alone." She yanks her hand away and heads off into another part of the woods.

I remain sitting where I was, wallowing in self pity as I will myself not to cry.

_Boom_ I hear more thunder as I see a flash of lightning hit a tree right in the direction that Patricia went in.

I hear an ear-splitting shriek.

"Patricia!" I leap off of the ground and race toward the sound of her voice.

"Eddie!" I hear her scream.

"I'm coming!" I yell back.

_Please be okay, please be okay._ I silently pray as I begin to think of what could have happened to her.

"Patricia!" I yell as I see the collapsed tree.

"Eddie, help!" I hear her cry from the other side of the tree.

"I'm coming!" I yell again as I climb over the fallen tree.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I ask frantically as I jump down.

"It fell, i-it's on my foot! Eddie it hurts really bad." She cries.

"Oh my god." I say as I see her foot under the tree. I see some blood but I can't tell how bad it is.

"Eddie I'm so so sorry, I forgive you for everything. I'm so sorry about how much of a terrible girlfriend I've been to you and I'm sorry that we never spend any time together and-"

"Stop it, don't do this." I hold her head in my hands.

"What?"

"You're making it sound like this is the end, it's not. You're going to be fine." I say calmly.

"You don't know that!" She cries again as the thunder booms again.

"Yes I do!"

"How?" She exclaims.

"Because I won't lose you. I refuse to lose you, okay? We're going to get you out of here." I tell her as I begin to push the tree off her foot.

"Ow! Edidie stop, it hurts. You can't move a tree by yourself!"

I ignore her and continue pushing on it, trying to block out her cries of pain.

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts but we have to get you out of here." I kiss her temple quickly before giving the tree a final push as it rolls off her toes.

"Okay, you're okay. We're going to go back to the house and Trudy will call an ambulance and you'll be just fine." I tell her. "Yacker please say something." I say as I see her face contorted with pain.

"There's no way I can walk." She says as the sky flashes with more lightning.

"I got you." I say as I pick her up off the ground and steadily carry her back to the house. She burries her head into my chest and cries.

"Shh, we're almost there." I say soothingly as I kiss the top of her head.

"Trudy!" I yell once we're right outside the house.

"What in the-oh my!" She exclaims as she opens the door and lets us inside.

"Just call an ambulance, fast." I say as I sit on the couch, Patricia still in my arms.

"Of course!" She says as she frantically runs for the phone.

"Thank you." I hear a small voice say.

"You're welcome." I say simply. "How's your foot?"

"Excruciating, but I'll live." She gives me a weak smile.

"Thank god for that, that was the scariest experience I have _ever _had." I shake the memory from my mind.

She shivers a little and then I realize how cold she must be, and how cold I am.

"Here." I say as I grab a blanket from the other side of the couch and wrap it around us.

"You always know exactly what I need." She says.

"Because you're my other half." I smile knowing that she'll hate the cheesy comment.

"Okay that's too far, after I get back from the hospital we are done being the cliche couple." She rolls her eyes.

"It's only been like an hour!" I protest in mock-disappointment.

"That's an hour too long."

I roll my eyes at her and then proceed to kiss her.

"Oh and by the way, you'll always be my favorite twin."

**I'm pretty disappointed in this, it had so much potential but then I just kinda ruined it. Sorry! I think that might be the last prompt I was given so as soon as I get more I'll update again! Let me know what you all thought, I was disappointed by the lack of reviews the last chapter got but that was also kind of expected because I never write those kinds of stories so it was really hard for me to write something so different. Review!**

**PS Sorry for any mistakes in this, I didn't really re-read it I just kinda skimmed through it:/**

**PPS I JUST FOUND OUT FROM Ajluv THAT THERE IS GOING TO BE AN HOA 90 MINUTE MOVIE! IT'S CALLED The Touchstone of Ra! GO LOOK IT UP IT'S ALREADY BEEN FILMED AND IS AIRING JUNE 1 ON TEENNICK (as of now) BHRGBQIRBI I'M FREAKING OUT BECAUSE THIS MEANS EVEN MORE PEDDIE FOR US!:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	5. Living in the Past

**Prompted By: Seddielover945**

* * *

Patricia POV

_"Eddie! You won't believe what she's done now!"_

_"It's okay, you're safe, you're with me. Just take it slow."_

_"No, it's a trick! Surely you can see that!"_

"Yacker? Are you okay?" Eddie waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I snap out of it.

"You were in the middle of talking and then you just stopped. It was like you were in some kind of trance or something. What happened?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just remembered that I still have to finish that French homework." I lie smoothly. This has been happening more and more lately, I get random flashes of what happened when I was a sinner. I can't stand it, I completely forget where I am and I'm just so lost when I snap out of it. Plus it makes me feel even more terrible, knowing what I did to the others.

"You said that you finished the homework before we left so that we could spend the afternoon out on our picnic, remember? Yacker? You're doing it again!" Eddie sighs.

"Oh sorry, I'm just thinking." I say.

"What's wrong? You've been acting really weird since I got you back." He says reffering to when I had gotten my soul back.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. C'mon I have that homework to finish." I say as I get up off the picnic blanket we had set up.

"I just said that you finished it before we left! Now sit back down and tell me what's really going on." He says as he gently grabs my wrist and pulls me back down.

"I told you, it's no big deal." I shake it off.

He gives me a look, "No more secrets, remember?"

"Fine." I sigh, "It's just, I've been remembering things. Things that I really, really wish I didn't know."

"What do you mean?" He asks as he takes my hands in his.

"Things that I did as a sinner." I blurt out.

"Oh, those things. Look that wasn't you alright. That was some souless thing that had taken over you. You had no control over it, if anything it was all my fault." He shakes his head shamefully.

"What do you mean? That doesn't even make any sense, I'm the one who did all those things. You didn't even know I was a sinner at the time! I'm just really, really, really sorry. I just wish that it had never happened." I push back the tears.

"I had a vision! I knew that they were after you and I didn't do anything about it. I could have stopped them. And when you saw those _stupid _messages that Denby planted, I should've followed you after you ran off. I should've known that something was up and even if I didn't I should've followed you anyway just to make sure that you were okay. If anything, I should be the one apologizing like crazy." He says frustratedly.

"It wasn't your fault! I should've minded my own business and just given you the laptop! You know, after the whole incident I've been really careful." I confess.

"Careful?" He questions.

"It's just, I feel like if I sin something bad is gonna happen and I don't think I can handle something else happening right now and-" I start rambling.

"Hey, hey, hey." He shushes me. "You don't have to worry about anything. Frobisher is good now, plus he's in Egypt! Everyone is back to normal, no more evil ceremonies, Ammut is gone. Just leave everything to me, I'm not going to let anything bad happen. Not again." He says softly as he kisses me.

And even though I know that he really can't keep that promise, it's enough to calm my nerves. For now.

**Sorry for the long wait! Keep the reviews coming:D**


	6. Haunted

**Prompted By: Neddie24Surviver**

**This is set during Jerome and Patricia's fake date, the only difference is I made Jerome do it to make Joy jealous because Jeroy is pretty adorable:p**

Patricia's POV

"So just to make this clear, this is a fake date. I'm trying to make Eddie jealous and you're trying to make Joy jealous." I say.

"Obviously! As if I would ever date you." Jerome shivers, "You're the icy queen of ice."

"Gee thanks." I roll my eyes.

I bend over to get the sandwiches out of our picnic basket when Jerome starts talking again.

"Patricia, someone is watching us." He whispers.

"What do you mean? Who is it?" I whisper back as I continue looking for our sandwiches, trying to look inconspicuous.

"I don't know, they're wearing a black cloak."

I casually glance up and see the hooded figure hiding in the bushes. Whoever it was seemed to notice my stare and ran off towards the woods.

"C'mon!" I jump off the bench we were sitting on.

"What?" Jerome says.

"Let's follow them!" I point in the direction the figure ran off in.

"Are you mental?" He asks as he slowly gets off the bench.

"We can discuss that later, now come on! They're getting away!" I begin sprinting into the woods.

"Wait! Trixie! What if it's a murderer or something? I don't want to die!" He calls after me.

I ignore him and continue running. _No wonder he isn't an official Sibuna member, he's not even used to life threatening situations._

I'm about to give up when I run right into a body. I'm about to scream when a hand covers my mouth.

"Don't scream, they'll know we're following them." Jerome whispers harshly.

I smack him on the arm, "You idiot! You scared me half to death!"

His eyes widen as he sees something behind me.

I give him a confused look and slowly turn around.

Rufus. He was the one watching us.

How come we can never get a break from him?

"They saw me. No, they didn't realize it was me. Relax, I lost them. They have no idea it was me." He says reassuringly into his phone.

I feel a tug on my hand and turn to see Jerome waving me back in the direction we came from. I take one last glance at Rufus before following him back to the school.

* * *

"Oh my gosh. That was awful! He's actually alive! How is that even possible?" I exasperate as we walk through the door into Anubis house.

"I don't know and frankly I don't care! All I want to know is why he was watching us! And who he was on the phone with!" Jerome responds.

"Who was watching you? Who's alive? What's going on?" I hear an all too familiar American voice question.

"Nothing! Nothing's going on." I turn to face Eddie.

"Yacker, I heard you say it! You can't just deny you said it." The American retorts.

"Said what?" I play innocent.

"Jerry, tell me what's going on." He turns to Jerome for information.

"Nothing, you must have heard wrong." Jerome shrugs.

"No I didn't! You just said someone was watching you! If you're in danger I want to know about it! Yacker, please." He says desperately.

Jerome turns and looks at me, I don't have to look at him to know that he wants me to tell Eddie. Well guess what, it's not gonna happen.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I look him in the eye.

"Alright enough of this. I was going to play along but Patricia, this regards your safety." Jerome gives in.

"Okay what is going on?" Eddie asks again.

"Rufus was watching Patricia and I while we were on our date." Jerome confesses.

"What? You and Patricia had a date? Are you guys like together now?" He clenches his jaw. Is he jealous? Score!

"Did you not just hear what I said? Rufus was watching Patricia and I!" Jerome emphasises.

"On your _date._ How could you not tell me something like that? Why-wait a second. Did you just say _Rufus_ was watching you guys? Like Rufus Zeno? The one who kidnapped you before?" His eyes widen.

"No the other Rufus in our lives." I roll my eyes sarcastically.

"Are you okay?" He looks at me with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say softly.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Jerome heads toward the kitchen while Eddie follows me up to my room.

"Now are you okay?" He asks as he shuts the door.

"No." I whisper.

He sits on the bed with me and places a hand on my back.

"Why is he following us? What does he want?" I ask teary eyed.

"I don't know, but don't worry about it. I'll protect you, he won't get anywhere near you." He reassures me.

"Thanks." I give a small smile.

"So are you and Jerome like, a thing now?" He asks.

"No, the truth is I was trying to make you jealous." I blush.

"Oh thank god!" He sighs out of relief.

**Kinda sucky but I typed this super super quick! Sorry for the super late updates, I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to keep up with this story:/ I might end it soon, I suck at one-shots haha**


End file.
